España y Europa
by KAGOMEFELI
Summary: España preside la Unión Europea y como buen jefe viajará por toda Europa para ayudar a los demás países y estrechar relaciones diplomáticas acompañado de Austria, Hungría, Polonia y Lituania.


**Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, espero que os guste mucho. He tardado bastante en escribirlo pero al fin lo he terminado. La historia en si es mía y solo me he basado en algunos hechos reales para escribirla. **

**Y bueno recordad que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

**1 de Enero del 2010**

**Durante los próximos 6 meses España preside la Unión Europea.**

¡Me siento bastante nervioso! Hacía mucho que Zapatero no me pedía ninguna "misión", hasta creo que se había olvidado de mi porque no hacía más que pelear con Rajoy.

*Flashback*

- Repito, no hay crisis. – decía firmemente el presidente del gobierno

Mientras en la casa real…

- Le ha subido la fiebre. – decía preocupada la reina Sofía mientras le ponía la mano en la frente al moreno.

- Que horror, ha subido el déficit público. – se lamentaba el rey Don Juan Carlos.

- Ayuda…necesito fondos, por favor. – decía el pobre Antonio.

* * *

- Está bien, hay crisis. – decía Zp.

Entonces dígame señor Zapatero porqué se lo ha estado ocultando al pueblo español durante todo este tiempo. – decía Rajoy buscando explicaciones.

Mientras en la casa real….

- ¿¿¡¡¡¡Dónde está Romanooooooooooooo!!!!?? ¡¡Quiero ver a Romano!! – decía entre sollozos Antonio

- ¡¡No podemos traérselo!! – decía desesperada la reina

-¿¡Por qué noooo!?¿¡Por que no puedo ver a Romano!? – gritaba desesperado Antonio desde la cama.

Él también está sufriendo la crisis y no solo él, si no todo el mundo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Antonio se levanta de la cama y se le puede ver como solo lleva una camisa larga que le cubre lo justo para que no se le vean "sus partes" y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Pero la reina y los criados lo retienen. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Romano!

- ¡No podemos dejarlo ir en su estado! – decía la reina.

- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡¡Romanoooo, espérameeee!! – al ver que no podía contra ellos se calmó. – Esta bien, esta bien. Pueden soltarme.

La reina tomó aire y dijo más tranquila:

- ¡Uf! Al fin entras en razón.

De repente Antonio empieza a correr hacia una de las ventanas y se tira.

- ¡¡AY!! ¡¡DIOS MÍO!! ¡DOS AMBULANCIAS RÁPIDO! – gritaba la reina a la que le estaba a punto de dar un infarto.

**[Portada de un periódico]**

**España pierde un 40% de fondos europeos.**

*Fin del Flashback*

Pero eso ya no ocurrirá más porque ahora soy el jefe de la Unión por lo que me mantendré fuerte, como buen jefe tengo que estrechar mis relaciones con los demás miembros de la unión y ayudarlos. Me he decidido viajar a Polonia ya que después del accidente a quedado muy afectado. No lo conozco pero si mi jefe de estado y creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo conozca en persona.

Así que he viajado desde el aeropuerto de Barajas y ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Varsovia.

Aquí espero a mis antiguos amigos: Austria y Hungría. Los cuales quisieron acompañarme en este viaje. Me hubiera gustado que me acompañara Romano pero este se encuentra muy enfermo y no quiero que sufra por mi

y Francia…desde luego Francis no es una opción.

Ya han pasado dos largas horas y por fin llegó el avión de Eli y Rode, pude verlos en la puerta de desembarque. Me emocioné mucho al verlos y me puse a gritarles para llamarles la atención.

- ¡Elizaveta, Roderich! ¡Estoy aquí! – empecé a brincar y agitar ambos brazos - ¿¡Me veis!? ¡Hola!

Elizaveta me devolvió el saludo y me sonrió pero Roderich desvió la mirada y dijo algo que no pude oír.

* * *

Ya estábamos saliendo de la puerta de desembarque y pude ver al loco de Antonio dando saltos como si fuera un payaso. Menuda vergüenza. Para colmo Elizaveta respondió a su infantil gesto para señalarnos bien y que no quedase duda de quién se relacionaba con ese tipo.

- ¡Estoy aquí!, ¿¡me veis!? – gritaba.

- ¡Si te vemos! – respondía Hungría.

- Es un tosco, yo no le conozco. – murmuré.

Y mientras Antonio seguía comportándose como un niño a Elizaveta se le empezó a cansar el brazo de tanto , en algún momento él también tendrá que parar.

Agita las manos… las sigue agitando…sigue… y continua…¡Ya está, se acabó! ¡No pienso dirigirle la palabra a ese impresentable!

* * *

Me acerqué a Eli, la abrazé con todas mis fuerzas y le di dos besos en las mejillas.

- ¡Qué alegría me da verte Hungría! Hacía un montón de tiempo que no te veía, me alegra que tú y Rode vayáis a estar conmigo en estos días.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Antonio, ya verás, te encantará Feliks, es muy alegre y simpático.

Me despegué de ella y me dispuse a abrazar a Roderich pero este echó un paso atrás. Tratando de mantener la distancia.

- ¡Venga ya, hombre! ¿Después de tanto tiempo te vas a poner así conmigo? – rechisté - ¡Dame un abrazo!

Y pese a la resistencia que opuso conseguí rodearle.

- Te he echado mucho de menos Rode ¿sabes?

- España, no me llames "Rode" soy Austria para ti, confianzas aparte.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Era tan típica del austriaco esa actitud. Solté a Rode, se me acercó Hungría y me susurró.

- Será mejor que no le digas nada, se ha enfadado contigo.

- ¿P-por qué?

- Cosas de él sin importancia, dice que has tenido una actitud muy infantil hace un rato y le has hecho pasar vergüenza ajena.

- Oh…

En el taxi, Eli y yo nos la pasamos charlando del pasado mientras tanto Roderich simplemente calló, cogió su Ipod y se puso a escuchar música clásica.

Ya llegados a nuestro destino nos recibió un chico de melena corta y rubia, era bajito y a la que Hungría llamo Polonia. La verdad me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo. Yo pensaba que los polacos eran hombres rudos, altos, musculosos y con un bigote de cocinero. Pero este era todo lo contrario y se comportaba…un poco…como…si fuera…una chica…y además un poco pija.

- ¡Hungría! ¡Qué super mega totalmente feliz me hace que estés aquí! – se detuvo y la observó durante unos segundos – Chica tienes el pelo increíble, debería plantearme ponerme también yo rizos. – Luego desvió la mirada y puso sus ojos en mí. - ¡Oooohh! Así que tú eres España.

- Sí. – sonreí – Encantado. - Me extraño un poco su actitud. No parecía muy afectado.

- Pareces simpático y luces muy bien, ¡ay! No puedo esperar para conocerte ya mismito.- luego vio al serio de Austria. – Hola Austria. Se te ve un poco más viejo ¿sabes?, o sea, como que deberías ser menos serio que sino las arrugas se te marcarán más.

- Y tú deberías ir a clases de modales.

- ¡Aguafiestas, eres un nefasto!

- Bueno, bueno, dejadlo ya. Veo que hay alguien más aquí que no ha sido presentado. – comentó Hungría.

- ¡OH, sí! Este es Lituania, mi amigo desde la infancia.

- Encantado de conocerles, si quieren pueden llamarme Toris.

- Él es de lo más _cool_ en la cocina.

Tras la presentación. Fuimos llevados a nuestras habitaciones. Pero hubo un pequeño problema. Lituania no sabía que Austria y Hungría estaban divorciados y había puesto una cama matrimonial preparada para ellos.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No tenía ni idea! – dijo el lituano disculpándose.

- No te preocupes Toris, haremos el esfuerzo. – Respondió Eli - ¿Verdad señor Austria?

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

Al final Rode se tuvo que conformar. Como era ya de noche nos reunimos todos a cenar. El rubio y Hungría estuvieron hablando juntos y yo traté de relacionarme con Lituania.

- ¿Y allá en Lituania que deporte es el más popular?

- Pues nos encanta el baloncesto, es sin duda nuestro deporte célebre por excelencia. No me gusta presumir pero en lo que se refiere al baloncesto somos los mejores. Desde muy pequeños mi gente juega al baloncesto, es como una segunda religión.

- ¡Caramba! Si que tenéis muy presente el baloncesto.

- Si. – Me sonrió cordialmente.- ¿Y a ustedes que deporte se os da mejor?

- La siesta. – Irrumpió Roderich.

- ¿La siesta? ¿Y eso que es?

- P-pues… - Balbucí.

* * *

- España, cuéntame alguna curiosidad de tu país. – Preguntó curioso Polonia.

- Pues, en mi tierra la gente es…

- La que peores resultados académicos y nivel más bajo de inglés tiene de toda Europa.

- Sí, pero Antonio es la novena potencia mundial. – dijo Elizaveta tratando de defenderme.

- Si, desde luego pero se estima que en 2014 será la duodécima.

- Pero eso son estimaciones. – replicó Hungría.

- Pues también será el último en salir de la crisis.

- Pero eso es porque él está poniendo todo su esfuerzo por la recuperación de los demás países.

- Un buen jefe siempre tiene que dar ejemplo y mostrar ser fuerte pero a este hasta sus aliados le pegan la patada en el trasero.

_Ya estamos, poniendo otra vez en evidencia lo buen jefe que soy…. -_ pensé

- ¿¡A, sí!? !?¡Pues al menos él se sacrifica!

_¡¡Qué buena es Hungría, ella si que me comprende!! _– pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¡Y de que sirve sacrificarse si los demás se hunden contigo!! Él debería hacer como Alemania, que le puso condiciones a Grecia para ayudarle a salir de la crisis.

- Y por eso precisamente ahora hay un montón de griegos pidiéndole a Heracles que envíen una bomba nuclear a Ludwig. – dijo la húngara.

- ¡Y que me dices de Islandia! Por culpa de él y su estúpido volcán se han perdido millones de ingresos además de que Islandia tiene una gran deuda bancaria con Inglaterra y Holanda y sin embargo este aquí presente que dice llamarse España dice que no hay ningún problema en que Islandia entre en la Unión Europea.

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo fui motivo de una discusión ex matrimonial…

- Haya paz, haya paz ¿qué os parece si preparo un té y bizcochos? - dijo Lituania para calmarlos.

Hungría miró con ojos de asesina al lituano, él cual se quedó frío.

- Se-será me-mejor que no-nos marche-chemos, como que ahora mismo, Toris. – dijo el rubio mientras empujaba al lituano por la espalda.

- Yo solo quería ser amable…- se lamentó el moreno que se quedó medio traumado.

- O-o-os acompaño. – les dije mientras les seguía.

Durante las siguientes horas pude escuchar la discusión de Eli y Rode desde mi habitación.

- ¡Fuera! Hasta que no recapacites del gran ridículo que has hecho y me has hecho pasar no entres. ¡Y por supuesto debes disculparte ante Antonio!

*Portazo*

Al menos la discusión "había acabado". Quise saber en que estado estaba Austria y me animé a abrir la puerta. No pude evitar soltar una risita al ver como…

* * *

… me disponía a apoyar mi cabeza en el suelo y perder toda mi dignidad. Pero vi que el español estaba observándome y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a comprometerme delante de este ser.

- Oye, siento lo de la discusión, yo no quería ser un motivo de pelea.

- Pues lo has conseguido. Gracias a ti tendré que aprovechar el suelo. - protesté

- Bueno, si no te parece mal puedes dormir en mi cama y yo ya me las arreglaré. Así a lo mejor me perdonas. – dijo poniéndome ojitos.

Ya está otra vez, solo quiere dejarme como el malo de la película. Pues no me va a ganar en cortesía. Yo soy un caballero.

- No, gracias, quédate en tu cama.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. – La verdad es que tenía demasiado sueño y los párpados se me caían. Me lo pensé mejor. – Esta bien, dormiré en tu cama. - soy un tacaño después de todo, no lo puedo evitar.

* * *

_Dormiré en tu cama, dormiré en tu cama, dormiré en tu cama…_

Aquellas palabras activaron los censores de "fangirl" que había en los oídos de la húngara, la cual se despertó y sigilosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se puso a observar la escena que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Me dispuse a entrar en el cuarto de Antonio pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta el moreno, él que "es tan listo" puso su pie en medio.

- Buenas noches y perdóname por todo aquello en lo que yo te haya podido molestar. – Se le veía preocupado y triste. Tuve que rendirme y ceder ante sus palabras.

Cogí aire y suspiré.

- De acuerdo, Antonio. Te perdono. – De repente se me cruzó la imagen de Elizaveta con una sartén en las manos y cara demoníaca. - ¡No, espera, espera! Reconozco que toda la culpa no es tuya y que no tuve el mejor comportamiento.

- ¡Qué alegría me das! – se lanzó a abrazarme.

- ¡E-eso no quiere decir que tú no tengas culpa! ¡Si no fueras tan ordinario no me enfadaría! – traté de decirle mientras trataba de despegarmelo.

Su alegría debía ser inmensa porque aparte de abrazarme hasta el punto espachurrarme los huesos, comenzó a besarme toda la cara con esos labios invasores y los cuales se dirigían en ese momento a los míos.

- ¡Hey, - puse mi mano sobre su boca – no te pases!

- Perdona, ha sido la emoción. – dijo rascándose la cabeza

- Pues no te emociones tanto y si te pica la cabeza usa champú anti-caspa.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba arreglado y que podía comunicarle a Hungría que ya podía dejarme dormir en nuestra habitación, vi que detrás de Antonio estaba quién si no, ella.

- ¡DIOS! – di un brinco al ver la increíble cara de pervertida de Hungría a la que encima le sangraba la nariz.

Me acerqué lo más rápido posible a ella y saqué mi pañuelo con el que le limpié la nariz.

- N-no es lo que parece, así que no empieces a imaginarte obscenidades.

- Estoy bien, n-no hace falta que me limpies. – decía la morena sarcásticamente, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, eso me preocupaba porque cuando Francis me acechaba no se ponía así, algo parecido, pero no tan exageradamente…por lo menos no tenía su cámara para hacer fotos…

Luego miré al español al que por lo que se veía le divertía la escena.

- Os dejo que tengo mucho sueño. Buenas noches a los dos.

- Lo mismo te deseamos. – dijo Hungría con una clara alegría provocada por las perversiones que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Luego entramos en el cuarto y nos metimos en la cama.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la casa…el lituano y el polaco se encontraban encima de la cama abrazándose a sus respectivas rodillas…

- T-t-tengo miedo Feliks. – dijo Toris que seguía afectado por la mirada que la húngara le dedicó anteriormente.

- No te alarmes Toris. Es ve-verdad que Hungría tiene super mega genio y que da mucho miedo cuando se le va la onda pe-pero ella en realidad es buena persona, es buena persona…es buena persona…- se auto convencía mientras se balanceaba sobre sí mismo.

- E-eso espero.

De repente una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y si te cuento un chiste graciosísimo que ni tipo?

- Eh, pues…

- Vale, te lo cuento.

- Gracias por dejarme responder – murmuró.

- El caso es que _"era un lituano, un polaco y un ruso. Un día los tres se encontraron con el demonio, total, que este les dice que escogiesen su fruta favorita. El lituano escogió la naranja, el polaco la ciruela y el ruso como era más tonto, le costaba decidirse y dijo:_

_- Necesito más tiempo para pensar, enseguida vuelvo._

_Mientras tanto el demonio le ordenó al lituano y al polaco que se metieran las respectivas frutas por el culete. El lituano se metió la naranja sin problemas, al polaco le costó un poco e incluso le dolió pero así, o sea, sin más empezó a partirse de risa. Entonces el demonio super extrañadísimo le preguntó:_

_-¿Tú eres tonto? ¿De qué te ríes? _

_- Es que ahí viene el ruso con un melón." _

¿O sea que te parece?, lo más total, ¿verdad?

- Después de todo no has superado lo de Rusia ¿verdad?

- No…

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. No se muy bien que clase de relación tienen Austria y Polonia en la vida real (he tratado de informarme pero no me sale nada) así que como tienen personalidades un tanto opuestas supuse que se llevarían mal. En el proximo capítulo saldrán Suecia y Noruega. Se aceptan propuestas para el siguiente capítulo (aunque ya tengo una idea general planteada).**


End file.
